Innocence
by SophieXGaara
Summary: Okay so warning: itachi's personality drastically changes in like two seconds in this...


Shiori scanned the school she would be attending. It was the middle of the semester so everyone else has already formed their cliques and she had no idea how she would make any friends. She had no time for friends, fun, hell she didn't even have time for her own family. Shiori's mother recently passed away so she went to live with her father. She didn't have much contact with him until this due to his job and he was never around. Still, her father wanted to be with his daughter and he wanted to make time for her. Shiori was unsure of how she felt about her father since she didnt know him that well. She always wanted to know her father but now that she was almost a grown woman, would it be too late? She did not know but she knew that she was willing to try to forge a bond between her and her father. Any way, Shiori went to the front office to get her schedule and then she went to her first class. Konoha High School had a large campus that was easy to get lost in. Some security guards were patrolling the school and she nervously approached one of them.

"Excuse me? I'm new here. Can you please help me find my class?" She asked nervously. Shiori naturally got shy when ever she met someone new. The security guard nodded and escorted her to her first class. Shiori entered her class. The teacher asked to see her schedule and then introduced her to the class.

"Class, this is Shiori Hikadoshi. She comes from Otakuta High School. Please help her catch up with us. For now Shiori, just try to keep up. We're studying literature right now. The only open seat is next to Itachi. This shouldn't be a problem for you considering he is at the top of the class. He should be able to help you out and show you around." He explained. Shiori nodded and took the only open seat. Itachi watched her but said nothing. He never really talked to anyone in class, not even the friends he had in class. Shiori smiled kindly at him and then the teacher handed her the work she needed in order to catch up with the rest of the class. Shiori nodded and turned to the page she needed to be on. The class was studying Japanese Mythology at the moment. Right now they were studying the three gods/goddess of Izanagi. Susanoo(the "powerful storm of the Summer"), Amaterasu(the "goddess of the Sun"), and Tsukiyomi(the "god of the Moon."). At the moment, they were studying how Susanoo slayed the Japanese dragon Yamata no Orochi. Shiori had already studied this at her old school so she caught up easily.

After class ended, the teacher left and a few minutes later, the next teacher came in. She waited to see what she had to catch up on. Throughout the next few classes, this process continued. After four teachers taught, lunch came around.

Shiori brought her lunch as always. This time it consisted of fish and rice. Since it was a nice day, she ate her lunch outside. She loved nice autumn days like this where she could sit back and enjoy a nice breeze as the falling leaves danced around her. Shiori threw away her lunch tray and went back to her classroom and sat back down in her seat. The subject they were teaching next was social studies, easy for her. Itachi came in shortly after she sat down. "Hey." She said happily. He glanced at her but said nothing to her. Shiori grew quiet, thinking she had annoyed him. The next lesson started. A few hours later, school ended. Shiori caught her bus and took the two hour trip to her home. It was typical for a high school student to not have a car. Most transportation was either walking, riding a bike, or taking a bus. All of which made it to where there was a lengthy trip home. Shiori finally got home and saw that her father was not home. She knew that he was most likely working on a police investigation so she probably would not see him tonight or for a few days. The night went by and Shiori spent many hours studying. This was typical for high school students. At around midnight, she finally went to sleep. A few days passed and her father still did not come home. Shiori tried calling the Police Station but they told her that her father was busy on a mission that required him to leave the city. She sighed and thanked the man who told her and hung up the phone. Shiori got dressed in her school uniform and went to the bus stop. Today, an ordinary day, turned into an extraordinary day when she saw the ever so silent Itachi Uchiha on the bus.

"Good morning, Ita-san. How are you this morning?" She asked kindly.

"Fine. How are you Miss Hikadoshi?"

"I am well thank you." She smiled. Wow, he actually talked! She thought absent mindedly. The bus came and they both got on it. "So, why are you taking the bus today? I haven't seen you take the bus in the last week I've been here."

"I have work today." Itachi said plainly.

"Oh? Where do you work, Ita-san?"

"I work in the café downtown." He, once again, said plainly. Shiori looked around, now unsure of what to talk about. She hadn't spoken to him once in the week she got here. She knew he was quiet in class but she didn't know how quiet he was in general. The bus ride to the school was quiet and awkward. Once they arrived at the school, they both went to their homeroom. "So, Ita-san, why do you work? Shouldn't you be studying for the entrance exams? I know they are a year away but there's no such thing as too much studying..." Shiori said awkwardly.

"..." Itachi said nothing. Shiori blinked and decided to stop asking him questions.

Later that day, Itachi met up with his friends at lunch. Deidara and Sasori, of course, were yelling at each other about art. Pein and Konan were too focused on each other, and Kisame just sat down and ate, not caring about what the other four were doing. Itachi ignored them and continued eating his lunch. Shiori walked by and saw them.

"Oh hey, Ita-san!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Ita-san?" Kisame snickered. Itachi glared and then glanced back at Shiori.

"Hello, Shiori." He said. Shiori smiled more because he actually talked to her.

"So, Ita-san, gonna invite your girl friend to sit with us?" Kisame laughed. Itachi elbowed him in the rib. Shiori was blushing slightly.

"I...I...I'm not his girlfriend..." She said timidly.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame laughed until Itachi hit him again. "Stop it asshole! That shit hurts!"

"Stop being an idiot and I will, dumbass..."

Kisame grew silent. Shiori stood there awkwardly. "Um...well...I'll see you in class Ita-san." She said innocently and walked away, very quickly. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart start to pound. Why did she feel like this? She knew what the feeling was but she did not understand why she felt it for a man she could barely talk to. Shiori quickly walked to her class and sat down, still blushing brightly. How could she hide her feelings from him? She had such a difficult time hiding her for people... At least, that's what her ex had said...

The bell that ended lunch and the students that had left the room came back and the next reacher came in a educated the class. Shiori still had a difficult time hiding her blush but Itachi didn't even glance at her. She sighed to herself and focused on her math work. When she came here, she vowed to herself that she would not like any guys this way again. Not until she was an adult. But now this silent, dark, mysterious man shows up...

The class went on and another day of high school ended.


End file.
